Roll With The Flow
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: [OO] Two rangers' love will break the bonds evil has over one. Check the title for pairing. OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, if I did this fanfics would actually happen

A/N this is an extreme AU from "Both Sides Now" about Roll (Ronny/Will) in this fic, Will really did switch sides and Mr. Hartford installed that trigger in Will's tracker without him knowing so Will thought he had actually destroyed the other rangers

also i wrote this right after the episode aired and fanfiction hasnt been working so i apologize for it taking so long

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will's POV

_I can't believe I just did that_, he thought. _I killed them_. _They were my friends and I killed them. I killed Ronny. _With that last thought, he turned away from Candor and Miratrix and ran deep into the forest.

General POV

The rangers landed back at ops when Mr. Hartford and Spencer walked up.

"Are you all okay?" Mr. H asked.

"Yeah but how did we get back here?" Mack replied.

"I installed a device in Will's tracker to transport you four here should anything happen. He should be unaware of it." Mr. H answered.

"So that means he really did kill us. At least in his mind?" inquired Rose.

"I'm afraid so. But that gives us an advantage…"

Before Hartford could finish, Ronny turned away and ran into the elevator before the others could so much as blink.

When the others arrived at the front doors to the mansion, they saw a yellow blur racing towards the garage. A few seconds later a brand-new black and yellow jaguar convertible shot out of the opening doors and away from the estate as the Blue, Red, and Pink Overdrive rangers looked on with Mr. H and Spencer.

Will's location

He sat down on the fallen tree as he pulled a small box out of his back pocket. As he opened it and gazed in on the object it withheld, he started to cry as he realized what he had done. Unbeknownst to him, a certain yellow ranger was watching from a distance and saw him break down.

Back at HQ

Ronny walked into the main room to see the others gathered around the computers, no doubt looking for her.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them with as much of her usual perkiness as she could gather at the moment.

"Ronny!!" shouted Rose as she ran over to give her best friend a hug. "Where were you?"

"I had to get out you know. It's not everyday you team member thinks he's killed you"

Rose's response was to pull her into another hug as the guys joined the two girls. A few minutes later and the group separated, except for Spencer who had kept clear of the reunion.

"I kind of stumbled upon Will while I was out. He was crying." Ronny revealed.

The others drew back, knowing how protective Will was of his emotions. For him to cry meant he was really upset about something.

"Do you think he's upset over what he did to us?" Rose asked tentatively.

"It doesn't matter how sorry he is, he still killed us for all intents and purposes. You can't just kill your friends and say sorry and expect everything to be alright! And he hasn't even apologized to himself or come here to apologize to Dad for killing his son!" Mack exclaimed a bit harsher than he had intended. He immediately mentally slapped himself after seeing the look on Ronny's face.

"First off, to him we are dead. Not supposedly! And second he probably thinks Mr. H would tear his head off if he came anywhere near here and third, it just happened, he's probably just getting over the shock of it all." Ronny all but screamed at her red leader.

With tears running down her face, she stormed off to the zord bay with Rose close on her heals, after shooting Mack a disgusted look. Even Dax stood back a little.

In the Zord Bay

"Ronny! Stop! Talk to me!" Rose shouted after her speedy friend.

Once Ronny had plopped down on the concrete on the floor of the bay, Rose asked a question she had been dying to ask since they had first got back from their fight with Will:

"Do you like Will?"

"No"

Rose sighed a small sigh of relief that quickly dissipated when Ronny finished her sentence.

"I'm totally and completely in love with him."

"But you've only known him a few months, accent on the few" Rose protested.

"What like how long you've known Mack, and don't even try to deny it or tell me it's different."

Rose swallowed her immediate reply and instead asked Ronny a different question.

"How long have you been in love with him?"

"A few months"

"WHAT!?!? But you've only known him a few months!"

"Rose there's something I need to tell you that I've never told anyone before"

"I'm here for you for whatever it is"

"I …" Ronny was cut off when Mr. H's voice came over the trackers telling them that Candor, Miratrix, and Will had been spotted in a nearby quarry.

Quarry

The three villains marched up to the center of the quarry. Miratrix raised her arms and shouted to the world, well Moltor and Flourious.

"We have defeated the power rangers! The Earth belongs to us!" not seeing the black ranger flinch at her first words.

Just then lasers exploded around the trio and the Operation Overdrive rangers appeared, much to the surprise of all three villains though Will's shock was a bit happier than the others'.

"We destroyed you!" Candor shouted before turning to Will, "You tricked us!"

"No! They tricked me, I thought they were gone too!" Will protested.

Convinced he was being truthful, Candor turned back to the rangers.

"No matter, we will destroy you now!" and with that, he and Miratrix charged: Miratrix taking on Rose and Ronny and Candor taking on Dax and Mack.

After a few moments of heated battle, Miratrix and Candor fell back to rejoin Will. Miratrix then released a monster and set him loose upon the rangers following him to assist. After a few seconds something miraculous had happened, Rose, Dax, and Mack had captured Miratrix but the monster had a hold on a suddenly demorphed Ronny.

"Let her go!" shouted the trio of rangers.

"Not until you release Miratrix" reasoned Candor.

"But then how do we know you'll let Ronny go?"

"You don't but you do know I will destroy her before your vary eyes if you don't!"

"No, don't do it!" shouted Ronny. "I'll be okay, protect the city first"

Just as Candor was about to swing the sword that would end Ronny's life, Will stepped forward and grabbed onto his arm.

"Let me do it, I failed the first time, the least I can do to make up for it is complete the mission."

Candor relented and offered him the sword but Will held up his tracker.

"No, that is probably what saved them last time, use this" and shoved the sword into Will's hand.

Will's unsteady hand grabbed it but laid the tracker beneath out of sight.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to Ronny before he swung down hard, making sure to fire the tracker first but not too early as to raise Candor's suspicions. As the place where Ronny had stood erupted in flames, the other three relaxed their hold on Miratrix and she scrambled to safety by Candor and Will.

"Let's get out of here" she told them.

As they moved to obey, flames prevented them from going far. When they turned around they saw a motorcycle flying over the three morphed rangers. As the rider removed their helmet, the forces gathered saw proof that Will was still a good person: the rider was Ronny.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy did ya'?" she asked as Will ran over to her.

He picked her up in a great hug and swung her around before setting her back on the ground, oblivious to the others gathered.

"Are you okay? I wasn't sure it would work but …" Ronny cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I'm fine, it worked so relax and lets kick their asses" she told him smiling.

And they proceeded to do just that. When the rangers got back to the Hartford mansion and down to the lab, Will plopped into one of the captain's chairs set up and pulled Ronny down with him.

"Ok, what is going on?" Dax spoke up first.

"Well I tried to tell this to Rose earlier but Mr. H interrupted us. So I guess you'll all find out together." She took a deep breath before beginning the explanation.

"Rose started it when she said that Will and I have only known each other for a few months."

"Well you have." Mack cut in.

"No, Will and I have known each other for years. We met about 4 years ago when he tried to steal one of my cars. (A/N the rangers are all at least 20, Will is 21 for the purpose of this fic) Once the alarms went off, he snuck into my bedroom to hide from my guards. We started talking and soon became really good friends. About a year later, Will asked me out and we've been dating ever since." She rushed out and looked down at her lap only to find the black box Will had been looking at earlier that day and a note resting on her lap. She picked up the note first and flipped it over, noting that it was a sticky note. On the back, in Will's familiar scrawl were the words, _Veronica Robinson, will you marry me?_ With a gasp, she slowly opened the box only to find a beautiful canary diamond on a platinum band. She turned around on Will's lap to hug him and give him a passionate kiss.

"Of course I will! What the hell took you so long?"

When she turned around, she held up the note as an answer to her friends' questioning gazes. The others were shocked but Rose quickly got over it and went to congratulate them.

The guys quickly followed and soon there was a massive group hug going on.

Once they had all pulled away, Mack asked the most obvious question ever (in my opinion at least)

"Our lives are never going to be normal again, Are they?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I have no idea how or why but this popped into my head when I was watching that episode so I decided to put it out there, hope you liked it!


End file.
